hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Bacchus
See also the Greek god Dionysus, who is also often associated with wine and festivities. Bacchus was the little known Greek god of good times (YH: "Lure of the Lyre") and god of wine (XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"). His followers were called the Bacchae. (YH: "Lure of the Lyre") Bacchus was considered an outcast by his family, and his followers, the Bacchae, were forbidden to enter the Elysian Fields by Hades. (YH: "A Lady in Hades") During Hercules's studies at Cheiron's Academy, two of Bacchus's followers, Orpheus and Eurydice, attempted to lure Hercules, Iolaus, and Lilith into the cult under Bacchus's orders. After Lilith was bitten with the Mark of the Bacchae and began to turn into a Bacchae, Hercules went back to Bacchus's cave to cure Lilith. Hercules challenged Bacchus to a fight and was able to win by using Bacchus's gilded spring to injure Bacchus and cure Lilith. Hercules, Iolaus, Lilith, Orpheus and Eurydice all escaped the Bacchae. (YH: "Lure of the Lyre") Shortly after, Bacchus was able to make a deal with Orpheus to give Eurydice her freedom and to let Orpheus keep his enchanted lyre. Orpheus promised to recruit new members into the Bacchae cult. When Orpheus and Eurydice were scheduled to play a concert at Kora's tavern, Bacchus and Orpheus used the opportunity to release Bacchae into the crowd to strategically mark new recruits. Unfortunately for Bacchus, Hercules was at the concert and warned the crowd. He once again challenged Bacchus to a fight, and with some Dryad bones he gathered, Hercules vanquished Bacchus, releasing his thrall over all of the Bacchae. (YH: "Fame") Orpheus attempted to keep Bacchus's lyre and claimed he through it off a cliff. Bacchus gained new followers and sent them after Orpheus and Eurydice to retrieve his lyre and gain his revenge. Eurydice, crushed that Orpheus would lie to her, attempted to give the lyre back to Bacchus, under the hope that he would stop chasing them. Afterwards, Bacchus attempted to make Eurydice his bride. Eurydice agrees under the condition that he leaves Orpheus, Hercules, and Iolaus alone. Hercules then attempted to save Eurydice by defeating Bacchus once and for all. When Bacchus planned a sneak attack using his vine-controlling powers, Eurydice pushed Hercules out of the way and was fatally hit by the vine. Bacchus then left, swearing vengeance on Hercules for the death of Eurydice. (YH: "Lyre, Liar") Over the years following, Bacchus and the Bacchae gained a reputation and Orpheus returned to their ranks. It was at this point that Xena met Bacchus and Orpheus during her time as a warlord. Eurydice, somehow back from the Elysian Fields, had befriended Xena, and was killed purposely by Bacchus during a battle with Xena's forces. After Eurydice's death, Orpheus swore to destroy Bacchus by living in the Bacchae Forest and taming the Bacchae with Bacchus's lyre, so they couldn't destroy the world. In retaliation to this action, Bacchus cursed Orpheus, by destroying his body, and decapitating him, but still keeping his head alive to see the evil Bacchus planned to unleash. Orpheus, although bodyless, was able to contact Joxer and pay him to deliver him to Xena and Gabrielle. Bacchus had recently been kidnapping women from a village neighboring his forest and was planning to transform them into Bacchae. Xena and Gabrielle, who have both been turned into Bacchae, finally destroyed Bacchus by stabbing him with a Dryad bone. (XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun") When Salmoneus was creating his "House of Horrors" one of the items on display was a wax copy of Bacchus's head. (HTLJ: "Mummy Dearest") On the television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys one of the items created by the production team was a copy of Bacchus's head. (HTLJ: "Yes Virginia, There is a Hercules") : Bacchus was played by Anthony Ray Parker in "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and by Kevin Smith on Young Hercules. Appearances * YH: "Lure of the Lyre" * YH: "Fame" * YH: "Lyre, Liar" * XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Other Mentions * XWP: "The Furies" Background Mythology : For full information see the Wikipedia article on Dionysus. Bacchus was the Roman equivalent of the Greek god Dionysus. He mother was mostly given as Stimula, but some legends state his mother as Proserpina (Greek name Persephone). He had children with Venus (Greek name Aphrodite) and Libera Ariadne. Category:Gods Category:Sons of Zeus